The Bleeding Heart, Pain ensues
by AceofSpades03
Summary: First fic. Basically A story of a boy who is much like darren. older but athletic and happy till his life takes a turn for the worst and he is thrown into a web of darkness and pain. Read and Review M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque. Darren Shan does. I'm just borrowing it. Most of the characters however are mine. This is my story of a completely different vampire. Gabriel Larson. Who like Darren is dragged into this all? But in a different sense. He doesn't steal a spider but just as Darren is he is ridiculed for it all. R&R let me know what you think.

Chapter 1: Dust to Dust, Ashes to Ashes

Gabriel sat at home in his pleasant town in Illinois. Nothing to big happening in the town. His parents were out of town for the weekend leaving him with his older sister Allison. The 16 year old boy lounged around his room playing xbox or going on the computer and such. Hardly knowing his own story much like a video game was about to unfold before him. His cell phone rang and he picked it up to hear James. His friend James was unlike most other kids their age. He had a bright green Mohawk and usually wore a black jacket with silver spikes in the wrists.

"Hello?" he asked as he picked up the phone. He heard James's odd reply. "Get over here now!" and the click of the call ending. So he walked downstairs and grabbed his keys. "Sis I'm going out!" he got into his jeep and drove off to James's house. James was a year younger and so Gabe was often driving him from place to place. He got used to it. He drove the 5 minute drive to James's and jumped out going to the door. He knocked twice knowing the bell was broken as always. The 2 poodles reached the door first clawing and barking. The toy sized one Fifi barking high pitched being the more ferocious of the 2. Shelly being more subtle but with a deep annoying bark. "Yeah yeah you girls it's me" he muttered under his breath opening the door to see James and the notorious Mohawk. So what's the emergency? You seemed desperate on the phone. "This!" he replied waving a paper in front of me.

It read:

Tonight only!

All night rave. No drugs or alcohol but lots of loud music and people

Hip-hop to rock we have it all bring one bring all.

He looked at the paper twice more to look up. "This is it? All of this over a Rave? We've been to THOUSANDS of these! What makes this one so special?" James looked a little stunned at the outburst but shook it off. "This… is different. I know some people going. People you might find interesting." James had one of those grins that meant getting in trouble was imminent. He sighed grabbing a can of coke from the table and nodded. "Why not. I got time, let's go later tonight." He could tell he already regretted it.

At the club later that night:

The loud music of the club rang into Gabes ears. Techno playing for now followed by HEAVY metal. He and James were at a table in the corner watching the dancing. Both had dance for a while but grown bored and were now drinking sodas and talking above the roar of the music. The metal had started making it even harder to hear over. They walked back into a small hallway like section of the club to find a group of people all dressed in black and with jackets much like James's only darker and scarier. James waved him over closer. "These are my other friends. Guys this is Gabriel. Or Gabe." They all nodded solemnly but did not speak. "Pleasure to meet you." He smiled seeing what the reaction would be. No change insinuated. He looked over behind his shoulder to see a hand wave at him calling him over. He couldn't resist seeing who it was so he went over to see an older man maybe in his 20s who he did not recognize. "You are Gabriel… I smelled you from here. Your blood is good, and I have been waiting." He looked shocked that this person knew him so well. The deep horse croak coming from the man gave him the creeps, and his nails weren't much better. "Err… alright freak just leave me alone." He walked away quickly going back to James. "So you met Damien? My teacher." Gabriel was floored "Teacher? Teacher of what!?" James replied quickly. "Vampirism."


	2. Chapter 2:Spiraling into Darkness

Disclaimer: don't actually own CDF or Demonata. But Ideas are taken from both. Majority of characters of mine. Up to this point. Read and review makes the world go round

Chapter2: Spiraling into pools of darkness

Gabriel looked from this "Damian" to James. "What!? You are pullin' my leg or something. I thought you said Vampirism for a second. We both know that's fake and all. Why joke around like that?" He quickly eyed up Damian and then looked to James. Damian looked rather intimidating in lose black pants and a black shirt and jacket. Gabriel sighed as he looked back at James. "So who is this guy really? Some cousin or something of yours or friend of your sisters I never met?" James laughed loud and full. "You think I was kidding! Look at my fingers" He held up both hands. Gabriel looked to see scars on all the finger tips. "Big deal. Scars, what about the one on your neck mister Vampire!?" now it was Gabriel's turn to laugh.

James smiled again showing no hint of being mocked. "Scared to believe? Think back. All those times that you and I slept at each others houses, ever feel like you were lightheaded afterwards? Or feel small cuts or pokes that weren't there before? How do you think Mr. Dievos knew about your blood?! Every time you sleep at my house or I at yours I took a syringe and took amounts of your blood. Large and small and even bottled some for him to try. Now it's the real test weather you will join or run.

Gabriel looked shocked, and a little frightened "But…" he knew it was true and no amount of denying it would only give them fun. So now he had a decision… Join or Run as he put it. "If what you're telling me is true, what do you expect me to do?" James and Damian looked at each other and nodded James spoke. "We go back to my house and discuss this and take the next step if you decide to." Gabriel looked a little uneasy then nodded. "How will we be getting there? Am I driving or are you?" Damian looked a little uneasy for the first time and spoke in a horse whisper once again. "We will be traveling on foot. You can drive and meet us there." He looked a little confused "Travel on foot? Its like a 20 minute car ride Ill be waiting for hours." Damian laughed and walked out with James right behind him. He grabbed a drink then walked out after them jumping into his car seeing them nowhere in sight. He started the car and drove home thinking about his decision the whole way.

Gabriel sighed as he got home planning to wait and listen to some music in his car but was shocked to see lights on in the house. He went over and opened the door to see James and Damian sitting in the living room talking in the soft light. "How did you…?" Gabriel began but Damian cut him off. "This is no time for questions. Have you thought of your choice? What do you decide to do? The ball is in your court." Gabriel was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. Gabriel being closest to it stood up and went to answer it, finding no one there. He shrugged but heard the knock again. "It's coming from the back. I'll get it." He walked down a small flight of 3 stairs to get the door to find a small purple skinned man there. "Err… James it's for you."

He heard James growl then down the stairs to the back room. Gabriel walked back up and sat across from Damian. He head a yell from James a sickening sound and a thud. Damian was up and down the stairs before Gabriel could bat an eye. "What the…" he was cut off by a yelled curse and sound of a fight. He ran down the stairs to see blood everywhere. A streak across the wall and a puddle under a body. He shuddered when he recognized it, it was James. Damian was locked in a fight with the purple skinned man both had daggers drawn. Gabriel looked to the body of his friend then back to the fight his mind wanting him to run but his body not responding. In total shock he looked back to see Damian thrust his dagger into the purple man and rip it out with a roar blood flying back across the other wall. The man crumpled to the ground and died the life in his eyes quickly fading.

Damian sighed deeply looking over to James's body. "I will miss him, he was a good apprentice." Gabriel looked back to the body and promptly vomited. As soon as he stopped Damian approached him. "We need to talk. I do not know if more will be following but there is a reason he was here." Gabriel nodded not being able to say anything. He followed Damian back to the front room and sat down keeping to himself. "I am afraid you have no choice but to accompany me." Damian said in a calm tone. Gabriel looked at him. "My best friend just died. I don't have to do anything besides call the police or my parents!" Damian shook his head. "It wont do much good mainly get you in trouble, you are the only witness besides me and I am not going to comply." Gabriel silently knew it was useless as soon as he said it. "If I am to become a….." "Vampire" Damian finished for him. "Yes that. I need to know more about it."

Damian nodded solemnly and sighed. "I agree but we must hurry. We may not be safe for much longer." Gabriel sighed himself and nodded. "I understand but First, Why did he kill James?" Damian stated quickly and calmly. "Because normally there are not vampire children James was an acceptation as you will be also. He needed to be eliminated sadly the Vampeneze will know that the one downstairs is dead and they will assume that he accomplished his mission before I got to him, witch is true, So we are both in danger." Gabriel nodded again afraid to say much more but found his courage. "Alright, how did you two get here so fast?" Damian smiled. "I was hoping that would come up, always amazes people. We flitted moving incredibly fast. You will see it very soon, your questions must wait we will have to be going. We will travel to my own home where we will begin your training. I assume I will blood you on the way; we will have about 3 months of training before we must leave. To the Cave of blood!"


End file.
